novagemfandomcom-20200216-history
Disputed Territories of Bar Gjaku
Bar Gjaku (Albaz for Blood Grass) is a war torn and unstable country on the Western coast of Castor Minor. Brief Summary The Disputed Territories of Bar Gjaku is a fledgling, socially progressive nation, notable for its compulsory military service. Its compassionate, hard-working, cynical population of 5 million are ruled by a mostly-benevolent dictator, who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. The large government is effectively ruled by the Department of Law & Order, with areas such as Social Welfare and Religion & Spirituality receiving almost no funds by comparison. The average income tax rate is 26%. A large private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, followed by Book Publishing and Information Technology. Crime is a problem. Bar Gjaku's national animal is the Kale, and its currency is the Gjak. Etymology The name Bar Gjaku is derived from the local dialect and language of Albaz. Bar ''means "grass" and ''Gjaku translates to "blood." Thus, the title of Bar Gjaku pays homage to the bloddy history and present times in the nation. History The Disputed Terroritories of Bar Gjaku is actually identifable by two main factions and indiginious groups who have been at armed combat for centuries. These two factions have, in the past century, been transferred into a situation with one in a strong dominant position over the other. The Nejerez te Gjakulet (commonly identified as Nejers are the current ruling faction of the Bar Gjaku. Their leader, fuqishem Dibra, led the tribe to a successful victory 50 years prior that saw the utmost destruction of their rival clan. The rivals of the Nejers is known as the Strehime te Lugine, or the Strehs, are also native to the land of Bar Gjaku. These people are known for controlling land around Mount Pamundur. Translated to "Valley Hiders", they were defeated and conqoured by the Nejers 50 years ago in a bloody battle. Population The Disputed Territories of Bar Gjaku is home to 91,519,289 citizens ((Roughly the same size as Vietnam)). Of these, 64.67% or 58,572,344 are Nejers who are slowly becoming the dominant tribe of the Bar Gjaku region. Their rivals, the Strehs now make up only 34.2% or 31,299,597 of the entire population of Bar Gjaku. Foreigners and assorted immigrants make up the remaining 1.47% or 1,345,333 of the Gjaki population. Geography The Disputed Territories of Bar Gjaku is mainly located in a mountainous range, known locally as Zoti Gama, which refers in Albaz to God's Range. This is a reference to the extreme heights of the mountains, thought to be some of the tallest in all of Nova Gemini. Due to the constant rain and cool temperatures brought both by the nearby Zoti Gama Mountains, especially Mt. Pamundur and the proximity to the ocean off the coast of Bar Gjaku ( Fund Shkemb ), high winds and rolling fogs are typical of Bar Gjaku life. The barren landscape is often described by Nejers and Strehs alike as "Toka Hell-se" or "Hell's Land." Near the Southern most edge of Bar Gjaku and to the West is a small patch of rainforest known as Vendi Erret or "Dark Place." The forest is the centre of many legends and ghost stories throughout Bar Gjaku.Recent legislation has allowed the use of private industry to use the land, although it is unlikely any foreign company will move to do so. Government Foreign Relations Civil Rights and Freedoms Military Economy Culture Category:Nations